


Skyfall

by Ashting



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 那些框架，政治和倫理，將他困在這裡、阻礙著人類進步的迂腐教條，傑諾想著，這個世界唯有扎扎實實地握有權力，才能制訂所有遊戲規則。
Relationships: Stanley Snyder & Dr. Xeno, Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno, 史坦傑諾, 美國組 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Skyfall

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及167話的微量劇透，有不是很重要的原創角色出現。  
> 時間線大概是在石化前、還很年輕的傑諾和（沒有出現的）史坦利，充滿幻覺的劇情。

「你也知道，頭兒換了，很多事情都不能像以前那樣了。」叼著菸的禿頭男子坐在他的位置上，蠟黃的皮膚泛著油光，稀疏的幾根毛髮散落在頭頂，整個人彷彿只要沾上菸頭的火光，就能直接起火燃燒一般油膩，對方朝著傑諾勾了勾手指，示意他靠近一些。  
他壓抑著從心底深處蔓延至全身的厭惡感，皮鞋跟在光可鑒人的地板上摩擦，發出刺耳的惱人聲響，傑諾走到那個人身邊，空氣裡瀰漫著濃厚的尼古丁焦味，他下意識地抽了一下鼻子，卻惹得面前的男人一陣大笑。  
「還是不習慣這種味道嗎？傑諾博士。」像是嘲諷似的，男人從口袋裡掏出菸盒，熟練地點燃一支菸遞到傑諾眼前，然而許久之後，紅色的菸頭燒落了一小段灰燼，見他沒有要接下的意思，那個人又抬了抬手，「來一根，快樂似神仙。」  
傑諾伸手用手指夾著菸卷，刺鼻的氣味隨著菸的靠近而竄入鼻腔，他猶豫了幾秒，才微微張口，把蒼白的菸尾含入口中，他任由菸草燃燒後的煙霧佔據自己的視線，苦澀的味道佔領他的嗅覺，坐在一旁的男人叨叨唸著：「換了人，規矩也換了，我知道老阿諾對你很看好，但那總是過去。」  
聽著對方說著那些於他而言毫無意義的語句，傑諾終於棄守堅持，抿嘴吸了一口氣，灼熱的氣體沿著菸管深入口中，帶著苦的焦味在舌頭上蔓延，傑諾仰起頭，望著天花板的千篇一律的日光燈，讓男人所說的話傳進耳中，再被他刻意忘去。  
「大家當初都說你會代替老阿諾坐上那個位置，不過還是差了那麼一點。」對方手指夾著菸，從嘴裡吐出煙霧，幽幽地說道：「所以我說，實驗做得再好，也比不上和某些人當『好朋友』。」  
灰白色的煙霧慢慢轉著圈，向著空曠的天花板飄去，傑諾不想弄髒自己的手，只是扯開嘴角，讓口腔裡的煙緩緩竄出，他不在意男人所說的那個位置──實驗室主任的頭銜，甚至不介意究竟是誰坐進那間單人辦公室裡，與科學無關的事情對他來說都像是嘴裡冒出的雲煙，很快就會消散在空氣中，不留痕跡。  
但事情若是如他所想像那樣發展，他就絕對不會咬著這根煙，把那些有害的毒氣吸進自己的肺裡，讓肺泡裡充斥著焦油，傑諾清楚那些東西對身體帶來的負面影響，就像是那個取代老阿諾的新頭領，他知道自己現在所處的環境，都是對方一手造成。  
害怕他阻擾看似一路順遂的仕途，所以刪減他們研究室的人手，又把申請的器材一一消去，再怎麼有能力的傑諾也被迫妥協，而他等來的，就是這個坐在他位置上的中年男子。  
政治手腕。他的腦中在見到男人時浮現這幾個字，美其名是要視察實驗室的環境，不過是對方口中的「頭兒」派來宣示主權的棋子，邁爾斯，他大致上還是記住了男人的名字，即使傑諾一點也不想把時間浪費在這裡。  
「我想，傑諾博士也需要結交一些『好朋友』。」邁爾斯笑了幾聲，傑諾低下頭後，朝著對方瞥了一眼，而男人也就比出食指，指著上方說著：「像是樓上的那位，他就對博士很有興趣啊。」  
「我會考慮。」傑諾抽出口中的香菸，將菸頭捻熄在桌上的金屬煙盒中，舌尖和口腔還殘留著菸味，揮之不去的味道糾纏著他，就和他一點也不想沾染上那些無謂的人際關係一樣，卻緊緊抓著他不放。  
那些框架，政治和倫理，將他困在這裡、阻礙著人類進步的迂腐教條，傑諾想著，這個世界唯有扎扎實實地握有權力，才能制訂所有遊戲規則，而只有這樣，他才能把那些愚蠢人類設下的框架撤除，他轉著手裡已經熄滅的菸管，星火留下的餘溫燙著指尖，卻讓傑諾清醒許多。  
他用掌跟把菸盒推向邁爾斯，多少帶有趕客的意思，卻沒想到這個舉動讓椅子上的男人眼睛一亮，看著菸盒對他說道：「沒想到傑諾博士這麼有品味，這個盒子是上等貨。」  
傑諾望了一眼桌上的菸盒，亮銀色的菸盒邊緣烙印著細緻的紋路，他從沒注意過上頭的造型，邁爾斯正打算伸手拿菸盒把玩時，就被傑諾搶先一步闔上菸盒，收進了自己手裡。  
「我想，我已經有『好朋友』了。」他探下身體靠近邁爾斯，傑諾帶著似笑非笑的表情，用低沉的嗓音對著男人說：「所以你大可跟樓上那位說，我不需要他。」  
「你不再多考慮一下嗎，傑諾博士？」邁爾斯的笑堆起嘴邊的肉，然而傑諾的回應是朝向實驗室大門舉起手臂，看似有禮貌實際卻無禮地送客，「不用考慮，況且，我的『好朋友』很快就會過來這裡，我想他應該不會喜歡有人用他的菸盒。」  
意會到傑諾所說的人是誰，邁爾斯的笑容不減，反而從椅子上站起來後，深深地嘆了一口氣，宛如自言自語般說著：「可惜了啊⋯⋯」  
走到門邊，邁爾斯有如想到什麼似的回過頭，指著傑諾搖了搖頭後，意有所指地開口：「你和你的『好朋友』──他叫史坦利對吧？應該多認識一些人⋯⋯一些對你們有幫助的人。」  
說完之後，邁爾斯沒等他回答，便關上了實驗室的大門，傑諾捏著手裡不屬於他的金屬菸盒，用力到指關節泛白，他想，如果是史坦利的話，一定和那些愚昧的人們不同──一定能夠理解他。


End file.
